


sinking in my sea

by only_by_the_stars



Series: we'll meet again soon [2]
Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_by_the_stars/pseuds/only_by_the_stars
Summary: a follow-up tothough the truth may vary.Link and Mipha waste no time in celebrating.
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Series: we'll meet again soon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110332
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	sinking in my sea

**Author's Note:**

> This was borne of a single recurring thought I had as I posted the final chapter of _though the truth may vary_ : "I bet that armor isn't staying on long". And so, here we are.

They were engaged.

It was a dizzying thought, one Mipha hadn't even begun to wrap her mind around. True, it had only just happened minutes ago, but still—the world seemed to be spinning wildly out of control and she had no desire to stop it. Everything that had happened recently felt like a dream, but nothing moreso than this development. Yet she knew it was real, as real as Link's arms around her now. As real as the kiss they were sharing, as real as the armor he wore, pressing against her scales as they held each other close. 

Goddess, she _still_ could barely believe it, even with so much evidence. Maybe time would change that, let it sink in more, but right now she was still giddy with shock. Link just kept finding ways to surprise her in all the best ways, and she hoped he would never stop.

His eyes were heavy-lidded as she broke the kiss, yet full of so much affection and desire that it made her knees weak. Link's fingers found her cheek, stroking it gently, and he pressed his forehead to hers, his breathing loud in the otherwise quiet room. “Mipha...” he whispered, her name a prayer on his lips.

“Oh, Link...” Her heart swelled near to bursting. “I still... this feels like a dream...”

“Don't wake me if it is.” His fingers trembled against her face. “I don't think I could bear it.” 

“Nor could I.” Their eyes met, and Mipha swallowed—it wasn't hard to guess that he knew as well as she did how close they'd come to reenacting their fate in that other timeline. “But, I don't think we need to worry about that. Least of all now.” She smiled and smoothed some of his hair away from his face. “Seeing you in that armor is all that I could ever ask for, and you have no idea how happy it makes me.”

“Just as you don't have any idea how happy I am to wear it.” Link's gaze dropped to it. “And it really does look right on me?”

“Of course.” Mipha let her fingers trail down over it. “I might have to make a few adjustments here and there, but that will be easy. Especially since I can measure you with more than just my eyes now.”

Link's cheeks grew red, and Mipha almost laughed out of the sheer delight of seeing him flustered for once. “How... did I never notice you doing that?”

“I honestly don't know. But it's good you didn't.” Mipha paused. “I was... trying to memorize you, every time I saw you. Not just for this, but because I knew... that each time could be the last. We were fighting so many battles, and afterwards you always had to go back to the castle.” _To stand at someone else's side_. She hated having felt jealous, especially since she actually _liked_ Zelda and knew there wasn't anything between the two, but it was hard not to feel even just a twinge of envy every time Link's responsibilities and sense of duty separated them. 

“Those days are over now.” He pressed a small kiss to the corner of her mouth. “The war is done, and I'm...” His eyes, his beautiful blue eyes, seemed to glint with a new kind of pride as he laid a hand on his armored chest. “You've claimed me, haven't you? So I no longer belong at that castle.”

“It... it does seem that way...” Mipha tried desperately to calm her breathing, her heart beating erratically at Link's choice of words. Was it her turn now to blush? It certainly felt like it. “The moment you put on that armor, it was too late for you.”

“And I wouldn't want it any other way.” Link pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Mipha's knees wobbled again, especially when he slid his tongue into her mouth, teasing hers, even brushing slightly against her sharp teeth. She gasped, and felt his hands shake in response; she slid one of hers up under his armor, tracing a slow and deliberate line up over his stomach, his chest. Link groaned against her lips, his heart thudding beneath her palm and a shudder reverberating through his whole body. One of them—she wasn't sure who—stumbled slightly, and the floor creaked slightly under their feet at the same moment that Mipha became aware of the increasingly hard evidence of his growing arousal that was pressing against her. Despite everything, it lit a sudden spark of clarity in her mind.

“Link...” Mipha broke off the kiss, her breathing unsteady as she reluctantly pulled her hand free again. “Hold on... just a moment...”

“You want to stop?” Link's brow knit with sudden concern. “Did I do something to make you uncomfortable? I'm so—”

“No, no, it's not that,” Mipha interrupted, shaking her head. “I just... wanted to ask you to lock the door.” 

She gave him a meaningful look, and was rewarded with the sound of him sharply inhaling as the realization dawned. “... _Oh_. I... yes... that's a good idea...” Letting go of her, he all but ran over to the door and fastened the latch after a few fumbling tries. His eagerness should have made her laugh, but instead it only sent fresh heat blazing through her. It was nothing compared to the look in his eyes as he walked back to her, though, stealing her breath away not for the first time that night and undoubtedly not the last. One of his hands tilted her face up, the other taking hold of her hip to pull her closer. “Back to what we were doing?” he murmured.

“I...” Mipha's eyelids fluttered, and it was all she could do not to give in and kiss him right away. “Hold that thought, there's... something we need to do first.” Her shaking hands found the bottom of the armor, and began to push it up. “As much as I love seeing you in this, I don't think...” She leaned up, close enough that their lips brushed. “I don't think you need to wear it anymore tonight.”

“You're right.” Link gave her the tiniest of kisses, and then pulled back enough so that he could remove the armor. Mipha's heart hammered as she watched him lift it over his head, her eyes tracing over every detail of him as he bared himself to her. Every muscle, every scar, every inch of his glorious skin. His face seemed to warm as he took in her appreciative expression, and he slipped an arm around her waist to pull her in again. “Memorizing?” 

“Mmmm.” Mipha laid her hands on his shoulders and nodded, delighting in the feel of his skin. “You know me so well.” She leaned up again, and pressed a kiss to his jaw.

“I'm lucky to.” He kissed her cheek. “I don't know where to put this, though...” Link held up the armor. “I don't want to damage something you worked so hard on...”

“Right, yes...” It was almost agonizing to pull herself out of Link's embrace, but Mipha forced herself to do it anyway, and turned her back on him so she could look for the best place to stash the armor for now. “Oh, this should do...” She took it from his hands and walked over to the chair at her work table; draping it over the back, she moved it a few feet to the side. “Tomorrow I'll begin...” Mipha's voice trailed off as she turned to find that Link had followed her. 

“Is this where you made it?” Link's eyes roved over the tools still scattered on one side.

“Yes.” Mipha touched his cheek, let her fingers trail down over his neck. “Over so many sleepless nights... thinking only of you the whole time...”

“And now I'm here.” Link's eyes locked on hers, and her breath caught almost painfully in her chest at the look in them. 

“You're here.” She leaned closer, as did he. “And—”

Her next words were forever lost in the kiss Link pressed to her lips. It was hot and hungry, with a ferocity she'd only ever seen in him on the battlefield. Her lips felt almost bruised by the fierceness with which he kissed her, but it was intoxicating, and she moaned as she returned the kiss with equal fervor, his passion fueling hers. Mipha's arms snaked up around his neck, pulling him down onto her as he bent her over the table. She clutched at his hair, snapping the fragile tie that held it back, and Link's hips jerked against her. Her nails raking across his scalp brought an answering groan from him that filled her mouth, her lungs with his shuddering breath. 

“Goddess, you're...” He didn't finish his next sentence either, instead gripping her hips with his shaking hands and lifting her up onto the table. His fingers dug into her scales in a way that should've been painful, but it wasn't, it felt _good_ , it felt _so_ good. She parted her legs, wrapping them around his waist and pulling him close to her again. Link's eyes closed, and he leaned his head against hers, his breathing more erratic than ever. “ _Mipha_...” He slid a trembling hand into her sash, his fingertips moving up over her ribs to caress her gills.

“Oh! _Link!_ ” Her breath was coming in gasps, and she arched against him, moaning. “ _Oh_...” Her head fell forward as she clung to him, and she pressed a kiss to his collarbone, feeling him shiver against her. His other hand moved lower, to her tail fins, and then underneath them, squeezing firmly but gently. Mipha shuddered in pleasure, even as she tilted herself up even more to continue kissing her way over his neck. When she reached his earlobe she took it between her lips and sucked on it, before letting her teeth scrape ever so slightly against his skin. His knees all but buckled, making the table wobble, and he let out a deep, throaty moan that made Mipha's toes curl at the sound of it. “Oh... you like that?” she whispered, flicking her tongue against the shell of his ear.

“ _Yes_ ,” he managed in a strained voice. “Yes... oh... oh, _Mipha_...” He trailed off in another shuddering moan as Mipha repeated the action, and between her legs she could feel his hard bulge pressing into her. She shifted her hips to rub herself against it, and the noise that came out of him this time was only just drowned out by the clatter of metal as he grabbed onto the table to support himself, knocking several of the tools onto the floor in an enormous crash.

She froze; so did Link, his hand still inside her sash. He lifted his head to look at her, and Mipha saw her own panic reflected in his eyes. The next second, the hall outside her living quarters was filled with a pounding that echoed her own heart, and a knock sounded on her door.

“Lady Mipha! Are you all right?” A guard—too far away and too muffled by the door to tell which one. “I was passing through and heard a loud noise, are you well?”

“I—I'm fine!” She sounded far too breathless, and uttered a silent prayer that it would go unnoticed by the guard. “I only—I picked up more than I should have, and had a bit of a clumsy moment, I'm afraid...”

“You're sure?”

“Absolutely! You may return to your rounds now!” _Please, please let that be convincing..._

“Understood, my lady!”

As the footsteps faded down the hall, Mipha dropped her face to Link's shoulder, sagging with relief. He was shaking, and she swiftly realized it was because he was _laughing_. Mipha couldn't help it—she started giggling too. “That was close... I'm glad you locked the door...”

“Sorry.” His low, husky laugh sent pleasant shivers through her. “I didn't mean for _that_ to happen, it just...”

“Don't worry about it.” Mipha shook her head, and leaned back to smile at him. “I'm just glad we weren't interrupted by something terrible... just well-meaning concern caused by the actions of a _very_ eager lover.” 

Link traced her gills with his thumb, making her gasp again. “I thought I was your fiance.”

“You're both.” She leaned in to kiss him, but stopped short as she caught sight of him staring at something behind her. “What is it?”

“You kept one.” She followed his gaze to see that he was looking at the piece of luminous stone resting on the far side of the table. “From the festival.”

“Of course.” Warmth spread through her chest at the memory. “I had to... it seemed the perfect way to remember it by.”

“Goddess, you looked so beautiful that night.” Link's voice shook. “Like you were glowing too...” He kissed her neck, just above her necklace. “Just like you do now...”

Mipha's heart banged against her ribs. “It was because of _you_ that night,” she managed in a trembling whisper. “You brought those here for me...”

“... How did you know?” Link's brow furrowed in confusion. “Who told you?”

“A few people. Kodah was the first, though. I think she was a little jealous.” Mipha couldn't help but laugh, even as she cupped the back of Link's neck and pulled him closer. “It isn't hard to understand why...”

“Mmmm.” Link's hands found her waist again, and he kissed the corner of her mouth. “Personally, I think I'm the one everyone should be jealous of.” Another small kiss. “Because _I_ get to be with _you_.”

And then he covered her mouth with a deep, lingering kiss before Mipha could even react to his words. Even so, she sighed against his lips, all but melting in his embrace as he pulled her against him. Her nails dug into the back of his neck, prompting a muffled sigh from him too, and she slid her other hand up over his back, feeling the muscles there flex as he leaned into her. She sighed again into his open mouth, and Link took the opportunity to dart his tongue between her lips, pushing it insistently into hers before drawing back. Mipha's legs tightened around his waist in response and he groaned, his hips thrusting forward reflexively; without meaning to she broke off the kiss with a gasp. “ _Link_...”

One of his hands crept up to the back of her neck. “Now it's your turn.” And before she could react he'd undone the clasp on her jewelry, letting it tumble into his other hand. Her eyes widened, and he smiled as he dropped her adornments onto the table beside her, and then leaned forward to kiss her neck. Mipha's eyes closed again as he worked his way down with kiss after tender kiss, undoing the clasp that held her Champion's sash at the same time. It pooled around her waist, and with shaking hands she helped him remove it entirely, tossing it onto the floor behind him. Link caught her arm as she pulled it back, and tugged the bracelet off so that he could kiss the inside of her wrist, right where her pulse throbbed erratically. Another trail of kisses followed, up her arm and her shoulder, before moving down again, over her chest and onto her gills. He flicked his tongue against them, and Mipha cried out in ecstasy, her back arching and her eyes rolling back in her head.

Link's hands moved lower, to the belt that hung low on her hips, and then stopped. He looked up at her, a question in his eyes, and Mipha nodded. “Yes,” she whispered, her voice hoarse. “Yes. _Please_ keep going.”

Link nodded back at her, and wasted no time in working on the clasps that held the belt together. His fingers were shaking, and clumsier because of it, but after a few tries he was able to pull it off her, and shoved it across the table behind her. He held her gaze for a breathless moment, and then slid his fingers between her legs. Slid his fingers inside her, where she was so, _so_ wet, his thumb moving to find her clit. It took him a few seconds, but when the firm pressure landed in the right spot, Mipha really did scream, burying her face in his shoulder to try and muffle it. The last thing she wanted now was for someone else to interrupt them again. Not now, not _now_ of all times, when he was... when he was... oh _Goddess_ , it felt so good. She panted and writhed against his hand as he continued his ministrations to that most sensitive area of her body, her hips bucking and her heart pounding furiously. The smell of his skin filled her senses, and she kissed his shoulder, tasting the salt of his sweat and letting her teeth graze a pale scar there. Link shuddered, and she felt his fingers tremble inside her. _Oh_ , that felt good too! 

“I've needed this.” The words slipped out of him in a raspy whisper, and her heart skipped a beat. “Needed _you_.” He kissed her neck again. “I love you...” His voice sounded close to breaking, and it threatened to take her heart with it.

“I love you too,” she whispered back, kissing his shoulder again even as one of her hands began to move lower. “I've wanted this for so long... wanted _you_...” Her questing fingers found the erection that strained against his pants, and a sigh tumbled out of her as she began to rub it through the fabric. He gasped at her touch and then let out a desperate, shuddering moan, his grasp on her weakening enough that his fingers slipped out. She didn't care, though, and just increased the pressure she exerted on _his_ most sensitive area, driving him to the brink just as he had with her. When she felt like it had gone on long enough she stopped, and used her other hand to tilt his face up, meeting his heavy-lidded gaze with hers. “Link?”

“Yes?” 

“I'm ready.” Mipha gripped the waistband of his trousers. “Are you?”

“ _Yes_.” He pressed a quick kiss to her lips, and then assisted her in undoing his pants and yanking them down. They fell around his ankles as he took hold of Mipha's hips, tilting her back so he could ease himself into her. She gasped as the hot, hard length of him slid up inside her, both from pleasure and a little bit of pain. Link's eyes filled instantly with concern, and he stilled himself. “Mipha? Are you all right?”

“Just...” She took a gulping breath. “Go... go slowly for now...”

He nodded, gathering her against him and shifting inside her ever so slightly. A twinge of discomfort went through her, but subsided quickly. She wrapped her arms around him and held on tight as he began to thrust into her, slow and steady just as she'd asked. The pain spiked again, but the more they moved together the better it began to feel, until her eyes were closed and she was moaning her pleasure into Link's shoulder, lifting her hips up to meet his and matching his rhythm. Taking that as a signal, he began to thrust faster and harder into her, gradually building up speed, until the table was shaking as if caught in an earthquake, the few objects left on it rattling dangerously. 

“ _Mipha_...” He groaned her name between ragged breaths, pushing himself deeper inside her as she whimpered and moaned, shuddering around him. Never, _never_ had she imagined that it would feel _this_ good—her imagination had fallen so far short of this incredible reality. So many of her fantasies were coming true this night, and she didn't want it to end.

Yet as he sank into her again and again, she knew that an end was swiftly coming. Mipha could feel it building up inside her, almost unbearably so, and she hovered near release for several agonizing seconds before Link slipped his hand between their joined bodies, brushing against her clit once more. That sent her over the edge with a scream, waves of euphoric pleasure bursting free inside her. It wasn't long before Link's hips jerked forward as he came too, gasping and groaning in the wake of the orgasm. His legs shook violently under him, and Mipha couldn't help him stay upright, not in the state _she_ was in. He collapsed to his knees in front of the table, and she slid down beside him a second later.

Somehow— later they would never remember _exactly_ how—they wound up entangled in each other's arms underneath the table, Mipha's hand resting on Link's chest as their breathing slowly calmed. For a long time they held each other in silence, until she finally spoke.

“I'll get a waterbed in here soon.” Mipha traced another old scar with her finger. “Clearly we're going to need it.”

A laugh bubbled up in Link's throat, and he kissed the top of her head. “That _would_ be nice, yeah. For next time.”

“Yes.” Mipha closed her eyes, a smile spreading over her face as she savored the words. “Next time.” There would be so many of those, after all. Because this _was_ real, and their joy in each other was only just beginning.


End file.
